IXA : The White Knight
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Hey everyone! We actually enter 2031! Except this time the main Rider is IXA, not Kiva or ALT Kiva or ETC. Rated T for high amount of Violence, and that's it, hope you enjoy it! OC/IXA OC/Ryuki OC/Lady Saga
1. IXAsode 1 : INFINITY! Here I am!

**Episode 1 : INFINITY! Here I am!**

_Kotaro Kyudo, the teenager who gained the powers of the mighty White Knight, IXA. But that still doesn't change the fact monsters are after him, he could've died if he didn't meet Koroni Shizu, a girl who cared everything for him. Though she was unable to tell him that, he still considered her a good friend, but people are now being attacked by Neo Fangires, so it's IXA's job to stop it from happening. Except, there is one who could ruin their attempt, Kenzaki Shizu, Koroni's brother who refuses to bother with Humans, he injected the blood of Kingu into his cells before changing into a Fangire Powered Super Being instead of a normal Human. _

Kyudo was running down the street until he found a human being life energy dry from a Neo Fangire, "YO! Hade ni IKUZE!" Kyudo said before grabbing the IXA Knuckle and shooting back the Neo Fangire, he charged towards the Neo Mazoku before kicking it in the face, he wrapped the IXA Belt around his waist as blasts flung all around him, "Yosh! **Henshin!**" Kyudo said before palming the IXA Knuckle, ***READY!*** He charged forward as he slid the IXA Knuckle onto the buckle, (IN S-S-S-SLO-O-OW MO-O-O-O-TIO-O-O-O-ON!). ***FIST ON!*** A Golden Cross blasted out of the Red Crystal on the Fuesel inserter and shot into the Neo Fangire before becoming an armor, it came onto Kyudo before solidifying into a White armor with blue stripes down the silver leg armor on the side of his legs, black on the bottom of the white armored boots, a Gold V-Seal to cover a cross visor, a blue sun in the middle of a blue cross on the top center of the chestplate surrounded by silver armor. IXA pulled out the IXA Calibur before charging towards the Fangire enemy, he slashed on the Neo Fangire before changing it to Blaster mode and firing in it's face.

Koroni saw when she was walked down the street, she gained worry for Kyudo, last time he used the IXA Belt, he was overwhelmed and had almost died. IXA stabbed the Neo Fangire before placing a Fuesel into the buckle, ***BURNING RISE!*** The V-Seal covering the visor opened it up to reveal blue eyes, as Flaming Aura bursted from the armor, the blue glowed and changed to red. The Neo Fangire changed the day to night before it jumped up and caught the White Knight, Koroni gasped in fear, her beloved was going to die if he didn't do something quickly. But IXA shot the Hawk Neo Fangire in the face before sliding under it and slashing it's legs with the IXA Calibur-(Calibur Modo), the Hawk Neo Fangire luckily fell to the ground before IXA was ready to finish it, ***IXA CALIBUR : RISE UP!*** IXA jumped into the air as flames surrounded the blade of the IXA Calibur, he slashed down the body of the Hawk Neo Fangire before it could even try to fly away.

Kyudo was now released from the IXA armor as he took the IXA Knuckle off the Belt, Koroni was happy as she ran up to her beloved and hugged him very tightly, "Oh, Kyudo-kun!" She squealed in excitement, Kyudo looked to see a giant Neo FangPod flying through the air, "Time Traveler Pods!" Kyudo warned her friend as he pointed towards the ship, Koroni gave Kyudo a tight hug as he used his grappling hook to hook onto the Ship as it started to fly through time. DenLiner following it, Kotaro couldn't let danger get away with destroying Timeline, so the DenLiner time train followed after the pod, but didn't notice Kyudo and Koroni as they almost hit them, they launched themselves onto the Time Train's roof before they could get ran over. "Yosh!" Kyudo said, the excitement was over once Teddy entered his body, Koroni could tell he was trying to take her beloved away from her just because she needed safety. She tried to punch T-Kyudo in the face, but she just couldn't, she loved Kyudo and nothing would ever change that, but there was a monsterous creature inside him that he might actually take Kyudo away from her for safety. Koroni hugged T-Kyudo before the imagin were pushed out by Kyudo himself, awakening from his subconsious state, he saw how Koroni was, he could tell she didn't wanna go back now, she just couldn't.

Kyudo didn't want her to be attacked by any Neo Fangires, so he kept her onboard of DenLiner, even though she had the Fangire Slayer, she didn't have the strength to fight against a Neo Fangire.

* * *

><p><strong>(Opening Theme : Individual System)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyudo was chasing down after Shizu, Koroni's older brother that doesn't care about his sister at all. Shizu noticed Kyudo behind him and wrapped a Den-O belt around his waist, "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" He said before swiping over the buckle, ***ZERK FORM!*** He changed to a grey armor, until a Red Orange armor came onto his chestplate and a Red Orange Visor slid down onto his eyes before he charged towards Kyudo, who already changed to IXA the same time Shizu changed. Swords clashed together and swung through the air and metal blades were clashed, Koroni couldn't help but watch the fight, she couldn't bare it once IXA was slashed down by Kamen Rider Beserker. "KYUDO-KUN!" She screamed inside of the DenLiner watching IXA being pounded by Bezerker, but her brother didn't care and kept slashing IXA onto the ground, he pressed a green button before pressing it, ***ADVILE FORM!*** Green shined over the orange as a blade ended pole came into Bezerker's hand, he used it to slash on IXA's body suit before grabbing onto IXA's throat, he threw him into the wall and charged forward.

IXA thought of a plan before pulling out a Fuesel, he shoved it into the Fuesel Inserter and pushed in the IXA Knuckle, ***IXA KNUCKLE : RISE UP!*** He pulled out the IXA Knuckle and a pulse punched into Bezerker's body suit and flung him into a tree. "Yosh!" IXA was confident, ***RAZAR FORM!*** but Bezerker blasted him back with a new form, the chestplate and visor were black instead of Green now, he was holding the Razar shooter, a weapon known mainly for this form. IXA was overwhelmed with energy beams entering his body, sparks flew out of the impact and caused him even more pain, he was flung into DenLiner before he dehenshined.

Kyudo tried to stop Bezerker, but he passed out before he could do it, Koroni was scared, her beloved was almost dead from those attacks, she could tell from the way he passed out. Beserker blasted the wall before grabbing Koroni, one he carried his sister out of the train, he tried to take her away, but Kyudo stopped him by punching him in the face. Shizu was released from the Beserk armor and the three weapons he used fell to the ground, changing into three Imagin, matching the same color as each form.

Kyudo got up from the ground and wrapped the IXA Belt around his waist, such as Shizu wrapping the Bezerker belt around his waist, "**Henshin!**" Kyudo said as he palmed the IXA Knuckle, ***READY!*** He thrusted the IXA Knuckle forward before over his shoulder, he then slid it onto the buckle before Shizu pressed the crimson button on his buckle, "**Henshin!**" Shizu scanned over the buckle with his pass, it glew bright before activating, so did the crystal on the IXA Belt buckle, ***BAKARK FORM! / FIST ON!*** The Golden Cross came over Kyudo before changing him into IXA, as the energy substances changed Shizu into Bezerker, but the armor was now crimson with a war hammer sized Axe that's blade was Red. "Hmph...Let's go, IXA!" Bezerker shouted before charging towards IXA, both riders' blades clashed and clashed, "Yosh!" Kyudo knew the exact right time to do it, ***BURNING RISE!*** Flaming aura shot Bezerker away from IXA as he changed from Save Mode to Burn Mode, Koroni awoken to see the fight, "Koroni-san, escape while you can!" IXA ordered, he didn't want Koroni to get involved with this kind of fight.

**(ENTER SONG : FIGHT FOR JUSTICE!****)**

IXA and Bezerker engaged in battle, the battle was long and intense, now IXA was slashed down onto the ground, but not down yet, "**Henshin!**" A voice from behind said, it was Kotaro on the DenBird, he swiped over the buckle as he rode towards Bezerker, ***STRIKE FORM!*** He changed to New Den-O as Teddy changed to Sword Form as he jumped into the transformation, Teddy (SF) was now on New Den-O's back, once he jumped off, he pulled out Teddy (SF) and slashed Bezerker down.

Both IXA and New Den-O charged towards Bezerker with their Swords ready for action, they slashed on his armor quickly and attemptively, ***FULL CHARGE / IXA CALIBUR : RISE UP!*** Both Riders' Swords' Blades glew brightly as they charged towards their enemy, "HA!" They both bellowed as they slashed Bezerker down, the Den-O imposter fell to the ground before he dehenshined, the War Hammer Sized Axe transformed into a Crimson Bat Imagin. Shizu tried to get up, but Kyudo punched him in the face, Koroni ran up to him and hugged him tightly, '_Love you...Kyudo..kun.._' Koroni thought as she felt warm inside, but Kyudo just kept thinking firmly of what would happen if Shizu got Koroni.

**(SONG END)**

Kyudo took off the IXA Belt while Koroni went to bed, he slept on the small couch her mother bought for him as thanks for being a hero for Koroni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ending Theme : Feel the Same)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON : KAMEN RIDER IXA<strong>

"Koroni?" Kyudo searches for Koroni, until he sees a Neo Fangire attacking and charges towards it.

"Trash.." Kumon throws a broken LockSeed into the trash before placing on the Zengoku Driver, "**Henshin!**"

Kouta searching for Mai, "Mai? Mai! MAI!"

Bezerker vs Gaim (Fruit Basket) scene.

IXA vs Baron (Hell Fruit Arms) Scene.


	2. IXAsode 2 : Eye Spy!

**Episode 2 : Eye Spy**

Kyudo was taking a break from Neo Fangire hunting, he still had a lot of work to do, but he could pull it off. Shizu was still going to be a problem, he was Kamen Rider Bezerker for starters, but no one really cared about that part. "Koroni?" Kyudo noticed Koroni was gone and began searching, back in time at 11/24/14 in Japan, Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon, who was dragged in to help, were looking for Mai. "Mai? Mai?! MAI?!" Kouta called for her friend, but no answer, he saw what was going on over at the parking lot and saw Shizu. "So...Gaim.." said the interested Shizu, "Let's dance.." He whipped the Bezerk Belt around his waist before pressing the Crimson Button, "**Henshin!**" he scanned over his buckle before energy surrounded his body, ***BAZARK FORM!*** his armor shined brightly before changing to Bezerker BF, he used the Axe to slash at Kouta, but he dodged left and right, Kumon was very interested in this new opponent. "So...Your a Rider? Well, let's see how strong you really are!" Kumon said placing the Zengoku Driver onto his waist, ***BANNANA!* **Kumon slipped the Bannana Lockseed onto his buckle before slamming the Lock in, ***LOCK ON!* **Kumon smirked as the armor basket for the Baron armor came out of the mystic Lockseed Forest, (Forgot it's name). "**Henshin!**" said Kumon before he slammed down the blade and opened the Lockseed, ***SEIYA! BANNANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!* **Kumon changed to Baron as he charged towards Bezerker, who was already in battle with Gaim, both fruit riders battled against the Time Break Rider. "I guess you guys don't know what true power is!" Bezerker said as he scanned over the buckle again, ***FULL CHARGE!* **he charged towards his two opponents before slashing them both down. Baron grabbed the Lemon Lockseed before changing to Lemon Arms, he slashed at Bezerker, who was countering with his Axe, but both were equally matched, "Let me just say this to start ; your done for!" Bezerker said before changing to ZF and slashing at Baron, the Lemon armored Bannana Man fell to the ground before changing back to Kumon, "Darn!" he punched the ground before Gaim, too was taken down by Bezerker's mighty strength.

Mai was walking down the street, until she saw Kouta and Kumon defeated, she had nothing to do about it, but she saw Kyudo with the IXA Knuckle walking towards the fight. "So, your little time retreat takes place here? Big Mistake!" Kyudo said before shooting into Bezerker's stomach, he charged forward and slashed on his armor with a Hunter Dagger before whipping the IXA Belt around his waist, ***READY!*** Kyudo thrusted the IXA Knuckle forward and over his shoulder, "**Henshin!**" He slid it onto the belt before jumping over a car that was flung towards him by Bezerker's Imagins. ***FIST ON!*** He changed into IXA as he kept the IXA Calibur steady, he needed the right time to charge in, but Kumon got up from the ground and shot Bezerker down with the Shooter Blade of Gaim's arsenal, Kouta watched as IXA slashed and slashed at Bezerker, but Kumon entered the battle as Bezerker was ready to change form, ***ADVILE FORM!*** He changed to AF before slashing and slashing at Baron, IXA shot down AF Bezerker as he pulled out his Finisher Fuesel, but he was grabbed and thrown into a Time Portal, Baron jumped after the two, Kouta followed to find out what was going on.

Mai gasped to see her friends have gone through time, she was unprotected, she needed to find Mitchy and fast. "Mitchy! Mitchy!" She yelled, Mitchy found her shortly after she called for him, "Yes, Mai?" he started to notice Kumon and Kouta gone. "Nani? Um, Mai-san? Where's Kaito and Kouta?" He asked the girl, she went into a shy state, Mitchy could tell this was bad, wherever they went, it's not safe for them.

* * *

><p><strong>(OPENING THEME : INDIVIDUAL SYSTEM!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyudo found himself in the dumpster at Koroni's house, once he got out, he saw a vision of Shizu disappearing, blood dripping from a strange Violin, a smily face was formed from the strings, it seemed like the smily face had blood coming from the mouth. "Creepy.." Kyudo commented as he walked away from it, a teen wearing an Orange Jacket, orange striped shoes, blue jeans, and orange hat ran towards the scene, "Masao?" Kyudo looked at the teen and recognized him from school. "Kotaro-chan?" Masao looked at Kyudo and was happy to see his old friend, "Nani?" Kyudo and Masao both saw a giant Beam heading towards them, "KIVAT!" Masao said, he didn't notice Kyudo palming the IXA Knuckle, *<strong>READY!<strong>* Kivat IV flew into Masao's hand right after he bit it, "**Henshin!**" Both didn't notice each other transforming, ***FIST ON!*** The Golden Cross shot out of the buckle before coming onto him as Masao was encased in Silver before changing to New Kiva.

Both looked at each other when their Henshin Sequences were done, "Looks like we both had something we didn't tell the other.." IXA said happily, New Kiva nodded and they both dodged the beam, through the smoke was a shadowy figure walking, "Masao! Look out!" IXA warned New Kiva and he jumped out of the way, IXA was relieved he wasn't killed, but his concentration was turned to the one causing the trouble, it was definitely a human being, "**Henshin!**" The teen said before pressing the button on the Lock Seed to unlock it, ***HELL FRUIT!*** He attached the Lockseed to the buckle before slamming down the Lock, ***LOCK ON!*** IXA looked to see, it was Kumon! He slammed down the blade and opened up the Lockseed on the buckle, ***SEIYA! ~ HELL FRUIT ARMS! ~ HELL'S KNIGHT AWAKEN!*** Baron now wore the Hell Fruit arms armor, he charged forward with a Hell Joder, he changed it to Whip Mode and whipped New Kiva away, IXA battled against Baron to defend his friend. "KUMON! GET TO YOUR SENSES!" IXA demanded, "I've already obtained my ultimate **POWER**!" Baron responded before changing it to Rod Mode and slashing on IXA's chestplate.

Kouta was walking around and noticed Koroni on the ground, passed out, "Yo! Oi! Daijoga?! OI?!" Kouta tried to get her to wake up, but nothing was working, "Kasuraba, eh?" said Shizu on top of the roof above them, he jumped down to engage combat with Gaim. Both transformed and went into battle mode, ***FRUIT BASKET!*** Gaim changed to Fruit Basket arms and slashed at Bezerker, he backflipped to dodge the attack and kick him in the visor in the process. Koroni woke up and saw how Gaim was being slaughtered by Bezerker, but a whip hit the Time breaking Rider, "Koroni!" It was New Den-O, "Kotaro?" Koroni was helped up by the Time Traveling Rider before he went to help against Gaim, ***FULL CHARGE / FRUIT BASKET SQUASH!*** Both Riders charged and slashed at Bezerker's buckle, Bezerker was flung into the window of the building and dehenshined to Shizu. "Not that hard when you got teammates." Kotaro said as he was released from the Den-O armor, Gaim reverted to Kouta.

IXA was still having trouble with Baron, but New Kiva went in to help out in this fight. IXA and Baron were clashing their blades left and right, Baron pushed the blade down again, ***HELL FRUIT...SQUASH!*** Red aura surrounded Baron's armor before he slashed at IXA and causing him to fall to the ground. The Golden Cross came out of IXA and changed him back to Kyudo, Baron noticed Neo Fangires surrounding them, he charged forward and thrusted into battle.

**(PLAY SONG : RANBU ESCALATION)**

Baron battled through the Neo Fangires with New Kiva, Kyudo got up from the ground, but didn't notice Kivat II watching him, Baron, and New Kiva. He rehenshined to IXA as he assisted the other Riders in the fight, ***IXA CALIBUR : RISE UP!*** IXA slashed and slashed at the opponent Neo Mazoku before the blade was surrounded by Red, he slashed through the opponent Fangire and shot them down. Once the blade stopped glowing, the Neo Fangires he slashed through were terminated. New Kiva kicked and kicked through the enemies, so did Baron, ***WAKE UP! / HELL FRUIT...SQUASH!*** Both charged forward, New Kiva's ankle armor broke off to reveal the Moon Breaker, he jumped into the air before kicking into the Neo Fangire he fought, he kicked and kicked through more before they all exploded brightly. Baron slashed and slashed through Neo Fangires, they all flew towards him and he slashed him away before they exploded when they crashed into the walls. Baron jumped into the air and kicked into the final Neo Fangire attaking them and caused it to crystalize and shattered apart.

**(SONG END)**

* * *

><p>Kyudo watched the sun go down, until Koroni was walking towards him, he caught her when she almost fell to the ground. "Koroni?" Kyudo worried about her, she was his best friend, no dought. Koroni hugged him to keep confort, she smiled as she thought of kissing him, '<em>My...Kyudo...kun...<em>' She thought to herself, but Kyudo just kept walking and she ran over to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>(ENDING THEME : FEEL THE SAME)<strong>

* * *

><p>Next time on Kamen Rider IXA :<p>

"**Henshin!**" Kyudo changed to IXA to battle against a Giant Neo Fangire.

"Pyun! Pyun! TEN..SION! FORTISSIMO!" Tatsulot II said before attaching to New Kiva.

***RISING!***

* * *

><p>Shizu was punching at a person, but he didn't notice Kivat II flying towards him, Shizu whipped the Bezerk Belt around his waist before scanning over the Buckle, *<strong>RAZAR FORM!<strong>* He changed to Bezerker RF before shooting at the person to get him scared. "Hehehe!" Shizu laughed, until a Kiva Emblem stroke into his back, he saw Dark Kiva behind him, "**WAKE UP!**" Kivat II said on his buckle, Dark Kiva was lifted into the air by aura, "Nani?" Bezerker was surprised by this power, but it was too late to dodge for Dark Kiva already kicked into his buckle, causing it to break in the process, Bezerker sparked up, he changed to a Fangire form, the Terminator Fangire. "Hehehehehehehe!" Kivat II laughed detaching from Dark Kiva, releasing the teen from the suit, he was wearing a Red Jacket over a black T-Shirt, grey jeans, and a white pair of sneakers. "_King?_" Terminator was surprised, he could tell from his aura that he was Fangire King, "You...Will..._Obey!_" King said as the Fangire Markings appeared on his face and glowed red with his eyes, whoever this teen was, King possesed him. King left and Terminator sparked bright red, screaming in pain, "_DARN YOU, KING!_" Terminator said before Crystalizing and the Fangire Body on Shizu shattered and changed him to Shizu and died.

* * *

><p><strong>(Death of Bezerker : December 9, 2031)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KamenRiderDeadpool : Well, looks like Bezerker didn't last long in the series, he was only around for two episodes, too bad, so sad.<strong>

**KamenRiderExcalibur : Look, we can just stick with IXA and New Kiva, did you have to add Dark Kiva?  
>KamenRiderDeadpool : YES!<strong>

**KamenRiderExcalibur and KamenRiderDeadpool : ENJOY THE SERIES!**

**KamenRiderExcalibur and KamenRiderDeadpool : PEACE OUT!**


	3. IXAsode 3 : RISING!

**IXAsode 3 : Rising!**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening theme : Individual System<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyudo was taking a walk down the street, he was holding the IXA Belt in his hand, he felt a power hidden inside of it, but he just didn't know what. "What is it? Why couldn't I have felt it before?" Kyudo asked himself, he looked towards the sky before reaching for it. He noticed Neo Fangire fangs heading straight towards him, he rolled out of the way from the blades, the fangs crashed into the wall of the building. Fortunately for Kyudo, they were stuck on the wall, the Neo Fangire who controlled the fangs tried pulling on it, but it was no use, it wouldn't budge. "Return the life you have stolen to God..." Kyudo said angrily, "Or I will reduce you to trash!" He declared, whipping the IXA Belt around his waist. He pulled the IXA Knuckle out from his pocket before palming it roughly, *<strong>READY-EE!<strong>* he charged towards the Neo Fangire before kicking it in the face, "**Henshin!**" Kyudo shouted before sliding it onto the buckle. ***FIST-OH ON!*** The Golden Cross changed into the IXA Armor before coming onto him, "_Kyudo-kun? What are you~_" Koroni called, but IXA turned the phone off and battled against the Neo Fangire. "Neo Fangires are enemy to all of mankind!" He shouted, slashing back the Spider Neo Fangire, IXA pulled out a Fuesel before placing it into the buckle and pushing in the IXA Knuckle, ***IXACannon : C-A-L-L-!*** A Machine Gun G2 Blaster came into IXA's shoulder, the IXACannon, he fired the blasted at the Spider Neo Fangire before it could get back onto it's feet. "The Finale of you!" IXA pulled out another Fuesel and placed it into the IXACannon, ***IXACANNON : RISE UP!*** The Blaster powered up and the barrel started to spin, "**IXACANNON SHOOT!**" IXA fired the IXACannon and it shot out a large beam that hit straight into the Spider Neo Fangire's body, it glowed bright red as it crystalized under the glow. IXA threw the IXACannon off his shoulder pad before charging forward and slashing down the Neo Fangire with the IXA Calibur-(Calibur Modo).

IXA could feel the power again, this time, the vision was a strange blue and white phone with 12 numbers on it, he dehenshined before walking away from the scene and rode the IXALion. Kyudo parked the IXALion at his house and walked inside, "Koroni!" Kyudo shouted for his friend, she was gone, "Koroni-chan?" Kyudo looked around the house, he looked up in her room to see the picture of his parents on her desk. He thought of how his parents were sucked dry by Neo Fangire. He looked outside to see a buckle shaped bat with a blue spinner on it's back, "Sagark?" he recognized that bat anywhere, he ran outside and followed after the bat on the IXALion. "Sagark flew into here..I wonder where he went..." Kyudo said, he saw a teen in a white jacket, blue jeans, black shirt, black gloves, and black shoes. "Sagark!" He called out, Sagark flew onto the white coated teen's waist, "**Henshin!**" the teen jabbed a flute like tool into Sagark's body, ***Henshin!*** Sagark cried, the Saga Rider was in the teen's place, he used the flute like tool, the Jacorder, to whip at Kyudo. Once he dodged, Kyudo whipped the IXA Belt around his waist before palming the IXA Knuckle, ***READY-EE!*** He charged forward and dodged Saga's Jacorder, he thrusted the IXA Knuckle forward before over his shoulder, "**Henshin!**" He slid the IXA Knuckle onto his buckle before the Red Crystal began to glow and form the Gold Cross, ***FIST-OH ON!*** It shot the IXA Cross and it changed to the IXA Armor (Energy Form) and came onto Kyudo, putting the armor over his body and changing the armor into solid form.

The IXA Calibur and the Jacroder's blades met as the two Riders engaged in combat, "So...Saga!" IXA shouted before slashing at Saga, "You'll be amazed of what I...Can do!" he jumped into the air before a Fuesel suddenly came into the Fuesel inserter, ***GARULU F-A-K-E-!*** a fake version of the Garulu Saber flew into IXA's hand before he slashed at Saga, flinging him into the wall before IXA placed another fuesel into the Fuesel Inserter, ***W-A-K-E U-P-!*** sparks flew around IXA's fought as he jumped up and kicked into Saga's chestplate, knocking him into a car and causing him to dehenshin. The teen under the Saga armor was on the ground as the Golden Cross exited IXA's body, absorbing the IXA armor off of Kyudo before flying back into the Red Crystal. The teen that was under the Saga suit got up from the ground, "Interesting..." he said, walking by, followed by Sagark, he got onto a mtorcycle before Kyudo looked up. "Sagark!" he shouted, he changed to Saga while riding off towards the tunnel, Kyudo just now noticed the rubble falling down the tunnel roof. ***READY-EE!*** he slid the IXA Knuckle onto the buckle while running towards the tunnel, ***FIST-OH ON!*** IXA slashed the rocks away before they could hit any of the people, Saga whipped a person back, causing IXA to growl. IXA charged towards Saga and slashed at his chestplate, Saga stumbled on the ground and hit the wall, "Time for something bigger!" IXA pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into the Fuesel inserter, ***DOGGA F-A-K-E-!*** a fake Dogga Hammer came into IXA's hand and he smashed it into Saga, hitting him back.

IXA was fighting against Saga out back until a Neo Fangire came and struck at Saga, alarming IXA and causing a Battle Royale. IXA slashed at the Neo Fangire and kicked back Saga, "Alright then...Let's see what I can do!" IXA pulled the mouth plate off the opened cross V-Seal, it changed to a phone, the IXA Dial. He pressed the button code 1-9-3, then E-N-T-E-R, ***R-I-S-I-N-G-!*** the white armor flew off of IXA to reveal blue aura, instead of the sun symbol on the white chestplate, there was a sun image that looked sort of like it was firing forward. The Cross V-Seal bottom corners changed and moved to the side, as the tops changed into a U shaped horn. White armor surrounded the ankles and elbows of the armor, IXA was now in his Rising form, he walked forward and punched the Neo Fangire in the face before pulling out the IXA Calibur and slashing at Saga.

**(PLAY SONG : DON'T LOSE YOURSELF BY KEISUKE KATO)**

IXA stabbed the Neo Fangire to get it out of the way, he folded the top of the IXA Dial to form two sides, he pushed the top side down to form a blaster, the IXARiser. IXA charged forward and shot at Saga as he kicked back the Neo Fangire. He shot more and more energy bullets at the Neo Fangires surrounding him before slashing Saga with the IXA Calibur, IXA jumped up into the air as he fired a blast at Saga, impacting sparks out of his armor. ***W-A-K-E U-P-!*** Sparks flew down to Rising IXA's feet, causing the eyes to glow bright red, he jumped into the air as aura surrounded his foot, he kicked into the Neo Fangire's stomach, crystalizing it in the process. He slashed the Neo Fangire apart with the IXA Calibur before turning back to Saga, ***CALIBUR AND RISER : RISE UP!*** IXA fired many beams towards Saga, causing him to be flung away by the impact, he used the IXA Calibur to slash and slash at Saga before pressing the button code on the handle of the IXARiser, 5-5-5, ***C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E C-H-A-R-G-E-!*** IXA fired a giant beam towards Saga, it flung him backwards as the shot into Saga's body, sending sparks out of him, IXA bounced back on the wall of the building towards Saga to kick into his chestplate, the boot of IXA's armor slammed into Saga's faceplate, causing him to be sent into the ground roughly.

**(SONG OVER!)**

IXA was released from the IXA Armor as Saga dehenshined, as Sagark flew away, Kyudo grabbed the other teen by the collar. "YOU TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE!" He yelled, "So?" the teen argued, Kyudo threw him into the Saga Roder. "I can't believe you would say that!" Kyudo left the teen to sit there as it started to rain, the teen ran up to Kyudo and punched him in the face, "BAKA! YOU HUMANS ARE WEAK! I AM THE STRONG! STRONG PREY ON WEAK AND DEVOUR THEM IN THEIR PATH!" he shouted at Kyudo, Kyudo wrapped the IXA Belt around his waist, a Silver and Crimson mechanical bat was watching the fight from on top of the roof. "Hmph...Interesting..." It said as it flew off, he was Kivat I, Kivat II, Taiga's partner's father, who lived with the first Fangire King and has gone to rest since then, but awoken to meet his son Kivat II, and his Grandson and Grandaughters, Kivat III and Kivala. But it seems a new interesting human has arrisen and has the power of the first king, he might be able to even use his own power.

* * *

><p><strong>KamenRiderExcalibur : Well...I guess my power will be obtained by the human..<strong>

**KamenRiderDeadpool : Well...DUH! IT'S MADE IN THE FRICKIN' WRITING MAN!**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : I can see that..**

**KamenRiderDeadpool : [You're probably blind you know..]**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : I HEARD THEM THOUGHTS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme for this episode : Roots of the King!<strong>


	4. IXAsode 4 : End of the World Start

**IXAsode 4 : End of the World!**

DenLiner was riding along the sands of time, until it crashed in 2031, Crode Street, 12:11, Tuesday, March 5. "Nani? Isn't this present day?" Momotaros asked, everyone in DenLiner got up from the ground and looked outside to see a massive Time Pod, Momotaros entered Ryotarou's body before he ran out of the train. M-Ryotarou looked up to see the Time Pod firing towards him, "_Oh..._" M-Ryoutaro dodged the blast before whipping the Den-O belt around his waist, "**Henshin!**" he scanned over the buckle before changing again to Den-O SF, he used the DenSaber to slash at the Time Pod and break it apart. "Momotaros!" Ryotaros shouted in his subconsious state, "_Yeah! Yeah! I've got it!_" Den-O SF stabbed the Neo Fangires charging towards him before Kintaros kicked Momotaros out, ***AXE FORM!*** Den-O AF took stage, "_**My Strength has made you cry!**_" Den-O AF declared as he chopped at the Neo Fangires surrounding him, a blast hit into Den-O and sent him flying backwards, he crashed into DenLiner before his face met the ground as the Neo Fangires' aura rose out of their bodies. The Neo Fangires each shot beams at Den-O, causing a huge explosion to hit into Den-O and send him into the air and onto the ground, Den-O quickly dehenshined after the blasting was over, that was way too close for comfort. Ryotarou was on the ground, thinking of how he began being Den-O up to now, meeting Kotaro, figuring out he's his grandfather in the future. He never really thought of that experience this kind of way, he thought it would be bad in the start, but so far, his connection to the Imagin wasn't only body, they were his best friends and nothing less, even they could be brothers to him.

Yuuto Sakurai and Deneb were taking a break from the ZeroLiner, but their luck ended when a Neo Fangire tackled the two and they rolled into a strange factory building. "**Henshin!**" Sakurai slid the Zero Pass into the buckle and it changed to **Red** Side, ***CHARGE AND UP!*** Sakurai changed to Zeronos Charged Form and shot at the Neo Fangire, but they all charged towards him, knowing the energy bullets shooting into them. Unfortunately for Zeronos, among these Fangire were the teen who was partnered with Sagark. The now known Neo Fangire King, Zudo Nobori, Taiga Nobori and Ishuka Nobori's son, "Sagark!" Sagark flew down and came onto his waist, changing into the Sagark Belt in the process as Zudo pulled out the Jacorder and jabbed it into the side of Sagark, "**Henshin!**" the two partners said at the same time as Zudo changed to Saga and charged towards Zeronos, slashing at him with the Jacorder Rod Mode. "Zeronos, eh? I expected you to be stronger!" Saga changed the Jacorder to Bute mode and whipped Zeronos back with it, Zeronos was unable to dodge, block, or even evade, his attacks were too strong for the Bull Rider. Zeronos changed the ZeroShotter to Blade mode and slashed at Saga, giving Deneb a chance to fire at the Neo Fangires and take them out. ***VEGA FORM!*** Deneb had entered the body of Zeronos, according to the design of Deneb's face on the chestplate, a drill came onto Zeronos' face and spinned before opening to a visor with 8 peddle blades. Zeronos and Saga both clashed their blades together as they ran and battled each other through the main hall of town, ***WAKE UP! / FULL CHARGE!*** Sagark awoken and the Zeronos Belt glowed brightly, the day changed to blue dawn as both Riders charged at each other with their blades and slashed through each other's buckles, causing huge explosion and flinging Zeronos back. Saga sparked and Sagark flew off of Zudo as he was released from the Saga armor. "No...I-I...Have lost...My power...?" Zudo asked himself, Sakurai and Deneb were released from the Zeronos armor, both feeling the same pain from the Jacorder Death Strike. The Zeronos Belt and Sagark were damaged the most, the blades that had stabbed into them really caused a bruise/dent.

* * *

><p><strong>(OPENING THEME : INDIVIDUAL SYSTEM)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyudo walked homtche, looking at the IXA Dial closely, why hadn't he used it before if he already had it? Was it a warning? A sign? A danger? He didn't know, until he looked up and saw the sky turn blood red, covered with red storm clouds that fired out flames instead of rain and lightning. Koroni finally got to Kyudo and gave him a big hug, "Kyudo-kun!" she was in tears, which confused Kyudo, "I thought you were dead..." she continued, whiping her tears away and kissing her boyfriend's cheek. They started dating a month after the battle of IXA and Saga, there was an accident that took place with Kyudo becoming a Fandiri from playing a Fuesel on his own, but a sergery plan erased his memory of playing the Fuesel. Kivat I was interested by how Kyudo was the only one to ever play a Fuesel on his own, he played it perfectly and actually called Tatsulot II for Masao. Kyudo took a walk with his girlfriend to the park, where she and he sat on the chair, while she swinged on the swings, Kyudo watched boredly, it didn't feel the same as before, but he didn't know why. The Red in the sky began to fire flames towards the swing where Koroni swung on, Kyudo tackled her out of the way before it could hit.<p>

Koroni hugged her boyfriend, she would never regret dating Kyudo, but Kyudo wasn't focused on her as he was focused on the flames being shot all over the city, whipping the IXA Belt around his waist, he charged forward and palmed the IXA Knuckle, ***R-E-A-D-Y-!*** Kyudo thrusted the IXA Knuckle over his shoulder, "**Henshin!**" sliding the IXA Knuckle onto the buckle, a blue cross spinned above the Ruby on the buckle, ***R-I-S-I-N-G-!*** Kyudo changed from human form to IXA Rising as he slashed at Neo Fangires that came upon the area. IXA was constantly slashing away at Neo Fangires before a fire blast hit him in the chestplate, sending him backwards into a wall as Masao entered the area of battle. "KOTARO-CHAN!" Kivat IV and Tatsulot II attached to Masao, changing him to New Kiva Emperor Form and punched at the Neo Fangires that surrounded him. "Kurenai..." IXA got up from the ground and shot at the Neo Fangire with the IXARiser, soon the Neo Fangire that were feeding off of humans were down on the ground as a Mechanical bat flew by them, none other then Kivat II, he attached himself to Ikaru Ruruto, an accessor of the Dark Kiva ability, "**Henshin!**" he had changed to Dark Kiva already before punching through Neo Fangire foes, the Peacock Neo Fangire was the most trouble, it was too fast for him and he just couldn't keep up with the beast.

"**GARULU FEVER!**" Tatsulot II shouted, the next thing you know, the Garulu Saber was in New Kiva's hand as Tatsulot II flew onto the end of the handle bar, the mechanical dragon shot fire out of it's mouth to form another blade, he slashed away at the Fangire surrounding him before spinning the blade and windmill slashed a Neo Fangire completely. New Kiva was surrounded by the shards of the Neo Fangires he slashed through, all the shards floating in slow motion as New Kiva charged through them and finished by slashing through the Black Bear Neo Fangire.

***I-X-A C-A-L-I-B-U-R -:- R-I-S-E U-P-!*** IXA was charging towards the final Neo Fangire in the arena, until the Neo Fangire grabbed a flame shot out from the red sky and it changed to a bowgun, he fired at IXA many times, mainly in the Ruby on the buckle. "AH!" IXA was sent hurtling into the ground and his arm was bleeding from that strike, "_How do you like that?_" The Neo Fangire asked IXA, who was in the middle of changing back to Kyudo. He didn't respond, for he was passed out once he was sent into the air and hurtled back down to the ground. Koroni ran over to her boyfriend and checked if he was ok, "Kyudo-kun? Kyudo-kun?!" she was back in tears, her boyfriend wouldn't respond, he was seriously hurt, and that was too much for Koroni to bare. Every stroke of that pain was like a memory of her and Kyudo being together crushed into small little pieces used like Snowflakes to burn down a city. Koroni let out she was angry by grabbing the IXA Knuckle and getting up, resisting the fact this was a Neo Fangire, she palmed the IXA Knuckle, ***R-E-A-D-Y-!*** she kicked back a Neo Fangire before thrusting it over her shoulder, "**Henshin!**" she slid the IXA Knuckle onto the buckle, ***F-I-S-T O-N-!*** she changed into a Lady version of the IXA Burn Mode armor and slashed at the Neo Fangire. Kyudo got up from the ground and saw his girlfriend in combat, he looked to the IXA Dial and put it in his pocket before grabbing a Fuesel, Lady IXA knew he was about to play the Fuesel, so she ran over and grabbed it from him, "Kivan!" Kyudo called out playing the Fuesel, Lady IXA was too late, nothing happened though, but Kivat I came down super quickly. "So I guess I get to play my own tune, eh? Ikuze!" Kivat I bit down on Kyudo's hand, summoning the Ghost Chains to wrap around his waist and melt into a silver belt, simular to New Kiva's. "**Henshin!**" Kyudo grabbed Kivat I and hung him on the perch of the buckle, Zudo saw Kyudo transforming to a new Rider form.

**(PLAY SONG : MIND GARDEN BY TETRA FANG [DARK KIVA'S THEME])**

Kyudo changed to a armor like Dark Kiva's except the gems were replaced by fang teeth pointing up, the eyes were as Red as the Moon changed when New Kiva summoned Wake Up Fever. Blades were on the back of his boots, pointing down instead of up, there was a crown on his head instead of the bat wing ecsignia also, there was also a wristband on the left wrist of the armor. Kyudo had became Kamen Rider Excalibur, the legendary Rider who had been inherited first by the first Fangire King before Taiga's father. Sagark flew down, repaired luckily, to the battle before attaching himself onto Zudo's waist and changing to belt form, "**Henshin!**" Zudo jabbed the Jacorder into Sagark's side, "**HEN...SHIN!**" Zudo changed from human form to Rider form as he charged forward with the Jacorder and tried to whip at Excalibur, he grabbed the whipping blade and spinned it over his head, spinning Saga as well, he slammed the Jacorder's whip moded blade onto the ground, slamming Saga into the formation of his face-meets-ground. Excalibur walked forward as Saga got up from the ground and changed the Jacorder to Rod mode, Excalibur dodged each slash that was even tried by Saga. "**WAKE UP!**" Kivat I shouted once a Fuesel entered his body, Excalibur jumped into the air as a Cyclone spinned around him. The powerful wind launched Excalibur into Kick Formation into Saga, knocking him back into a building before it completely broke apart, "**WAKE UP!**" Sagark powered up and the end of the Jacorder was jabbed into his side, power transferred into his blade, Saga stretched it towards Excalibur, too bad so sad he caught it and used an whole alternated version of the attack. Excalibur jumped into a Windy Kiva symbol before sliding his hand down the blade, shocking Saga and flinging him back. "**EXCALIBUR SABER!**" A sword flew into his hand, the Excalibur Saber, and he slashed at the Neo Fangires coming at him, Excalibur grabbed a Fuesel and placed it into the Excalibur Blade, ***ARE YOU READY FOR A-C-T-I-O-N-?*** It activated and started to glow brightly, Excalibur charged forward and slashed through the Neo Fangires before slashing Saga back with a Cyclone Striker attack. Excalibur summoned a Windy Kiva emblem under his feet and sent it under the Neo Fangires and Saga, shocking them in th process once it glowed white. "**WAKE UP...FEVER!**" Kivat I powered up brightly, the blade on the back of Excalibur's right boot glowed brightly, he jumped into the air and slashed down Saga's armor with it, causing the Neo Fangires to explode. Saga was on the ground but wasn't out, unfortunately, "So...You don't get your punishment, do you?" Excalibur asked the King armored warrior, "No...I don't.." Saga smirked as he tried to slash Excalibur, but his blade was easily blocked by the Excalibur Saber. He pressed a button on the Wristband and activated it, ***3..2...1...ARE YOU READY?...GO!*** Excalibur used a speed type ability to slash at Saga without being seen, Saga was flying in slow motion in Excalibur's vision, everyone else sees Excalibur going in speedy motion in their vision. "**Judgement Start!**" Excalibur slashed the plate ontop of Sagark's head, causing Saga to fall to the ground and dehenshin. Excalibur was released from the armor by Kivat I once he detached from the perch on the buckle, changing him back to Kyudo.

**(TIME OUT...)**

Kyudo walked over to Lady IXA and patted her shoulder, she slid the IXA Knuckle off the buckle and hugged Kyudo tightly, "Nani?" Kyudo was still confused, Koroni wasn't listening, she was hugging even tighter as she thought of what could happen if Kyudo would've died, she'd have nothing, she'd lose everything. Kyudo walked over and Koroni still hugging him as they were walking, confusing Kyudo even more, '_Just get my mind off of it.._' he thought, the two were invaded by a Flame hitting them back into a building, Koroni was on top of Kyudo, which got her noticed that she might have hurt him even more. "Koroni...You alright?" Kyudo asked her while getting up, "Kyudo-kun...Have this.." she tried to give the IXA Belt and Knuckle back to him, but he shook his head, "Keep it...I got Kivan now.." Kyudo said, Kivat I flew out of the shadows and scratched at the creature that was inside of the fire, a fire blast hit the creature in the face and knocked it back.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON IXA : THE WHITE KNIGHT<strong>

"Ankh...Bird brain.." Momotaros insulted, resulting Ankh giving him a punch in the face, Kyudo laughed hard before Sieg entered his body.

***WING FORM!*** Ryoutarou changed to Wing Form Den-O and charged towards a Giant Neo Fangire with Excalibur, Lady IXA, New Kiva Emperor Form, and Dark Kiva.

"**Burning Jinkaku!**" Ankh shot flames at the ground and caused some Neo Fangires to break apart completely, every crystal left of them burned.

* * *

><p><strong>KamenRiderExcalibur : ...<strong>

**KamenRiderDeadpool : ...**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : I feel like I just replaced IXA in this series..**

**KamenRiderDeadpool : HAHA! You did...Just deal with it, man, blah!**


	5. IXAsode 5 : FINALE!

**IXAsode 5 : End of the World**

Ankh walked towards the Neo Fangire before grabbing Kyudo by the shoulder and pulling him up, "Descrace to Rider population!" he threw his arm away, feeling annoyed by Kyudo's disobedience of taking the IXA Belt back. "Koroni..." Kyudo felt ashamed, he grabbed Kivat I once he came out from the shadows, "Kivan...Ikuzo!" Kyudo said as the Ghost chains melted on Kyudo's waist into a silver belt. "**Henshin!**" He hung Kivat I onto the buckle before changing to Excalibur, he charged forward with the Excalibur Saber and slashed at the Neo Fangire surrounding him. Ankh fought Neo Fangire off as Excalibur slashed at them wildly, "**Burning Jinkaku! / SABER FEVER!**" Excalibur's saber glowed bright red as Ankh shot flames into a Neo Fangire walking towards him, Excalibur charged towards that same target as it absorbed the fire shot at it by Ankh, "_Such a pointless attempt..._" it said, revealing it's human form by unsummoning the Fangire Form, "Nani? Kenzaro...san..?" Excalibur was distracted from the Neo Fangire's human form, "_That's too bad...I will show you my ultimate power!_" Kenzaro exclaimed, Excalibur growled before argueing, "I will be the one to defeat all Neo Fangire...Including you!" Kenzaro changed to the Lion Neo Fangire before scratching at Excalibur many times, Excalibur pulled the lever on the guard of the Excalibur Saber, ***MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!*** Excalibur charged forward as sparks generated around his sword, he slashed down the embodyment of Kenzaro's new form, but the Target had absorbed the slash and slashed him back with his claws. Excalibur was flung into the air before Kenzaro jumped after him, grabbing his throat and slamming him into the ground, Excalibur was released from the armor by Kivat I, who fell to the ground from too much damage.

* * *

><p><strong>[OPENING THEME FOR THIS EPISODE : BREAK THE CHAIN!]<strong>

* * *

><p>DenLiner was driving swiftly towards a safe distance of the present day, "Ankh...bird brain.." Momotaros insulted, Ankh punched him in the face before shapeshifting into Kotaro (Blonde haired). "Nani? Shape...shifting?" Ryoutaro counted up the odds of Ankh, Excalibur, Den-O, New Kiva, and Dark Kiva winning if they worked together. "EVERYONE! I GOT A PLAN ON WINNING!" Ryoutaro said happily, everyone listened closely to what would be happening and DenLiner drove straight towards the Beach. Kyudo walked out serious, so did Ankh and Ryoutaro, Masao and Ruruto later came to help out with the battle. "Neo Fangire!" Masao caught Kivat IV, as Kyudo caught Kivat I and Ruruto caught Kivat II, "Kivan...Kurenai...Kivat-chan...Kiva-jin...<strong>Henshin!<strong>" the three all hung their mechanical partners onto their buckles, Tatsulot II came and attached himself to Masao, changing him to Kiva Emperor. Kiva and Excalibur charged towards the Neo Fangire, Ryoutaro henshined to Den-O LF as Ankh changed to Greed Form, both battled against Neo Fangires before Kenzaro came back again, "Ikaru..Masao...Kyudo..._Henshin!_" he changed to Lion Neo Fangire form and scratched at New Kiva and Dark Kiva many times before powering up his aura, "_WAKE UP!_" he roared loudly and caused all the windows in the city to break apart. A man was walking through the smoke and flames, Ryouta Rykyou, the Kazark Zector flew into his hand, "What you can't see...You can't touch..**Henshin!**" he slid the Zector onto the buckle and changed to Kazark. Kazark slashed at the Neo Fangire charging towards him from a distance, focusing his attacks firmly before the strikes could hit, "**Cast Off!**" he slid the Zector's horn to the left, ***CAST OFF! CHANGE B-E-E-T-L-E!*** Kazark changed to Cast Off form before slashing the Neo Fangires again, the armor on Kazark's suit starts to spark brightly, "**Clock Up!**" Kazark called out, he tapped the side of his belt and used Clock Up to battle against the Neo Fangire surrounding him.

The Neo Fangires started to multiply, causing trouble for Kazark, Excalibur, Den-O, Ankh, New Kiva, and Dark Kiva muchly. All 5 Riders met up eventually and the Neo Fangires fused into Kenzaro, causing him to spark brightly before changing to a Super Neo Fangire, he scratched at New Kiva and Kazark many times before kicking them back into a wall. "_Your souls can never reach~_" Kenzaro was interrupted by his body sparking bright purple, he changed to a Lion Super Neo Fangire with blades sticking out of his knuckles instead of his claws. "_AHHH!_" Kenzaro uncontrollably scratched at his opponents, Excalibur caught the Excalibur Saber that came down from the sky. "I'm sorry...Kenzaro-san..." He placed a Fuesel into Kivat I's mouth as he walked forward, "**_SABER FEVER!_**" Kivat I called out, the blade of the Excalibur Saber glew bright red, Excalibur charged towards Kenzaro and slashed through his stomach, causing a huge explosion to be made. Excalibur watched as the Lion Neo Fangire split apart into many others, "_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_" Kenzaro's roar echoed from the explosion, warning Excalibur and New Kiva, they both charged towards the Neo Fangire and took action.

A large beam came out of the smoke and shot back all 5 Riders and Ankh, "_AH!_" Ankh changed to Human Form before falling to the ground, the 5 Riders dehenshined as they tumbled into the wall of a building. "No...I won't fail...**Henshin!**" Kazark and Excalibur went back into battle, the two slashed at the Neo Fangire surrounding them before finishing up, ***ONE! TWO! THREE!*** Kazark pressed the three main buttons on the Kazark Zector before turning the horn back to the right, "**Rider...Kick!**" he slammed the horn back to the left, activating the belt again. ***RIDER KICK!*** Excalibur placed a Fuesel into the Excalibur Saber as Kenzaro walked through the smoke and scratched at Den-O. ***WAKE UP SLASH!*** Excalibur slashed a full slash wave towards Kenzaro and caused him to explode brightly, "_Looks like your souls can reach...The sky..._" Kenzaro fell to the ground before exploding in front of Excalibur, "Complete.." he said as Kivat I flew off of him, giving a sign that Kenzaro's finished.

* * *

><p>"What the?" Ankh had a sign it wasn't over, even more Neo Fangire came and fought against the Riders and Greed, "How many could there be?" Kyudo said while he fought off Neo Fangire in human form, "<em>I don't know..<em>" M-Ryoutaro answered bluntly, Masao was punching and kicking all over his opponents, Ryouta was looking invincible in this fight, he's dodging all the Neo Fangire attacks no sweat! "Minna!" Ruruto called for his comrades for a final fight, "Ikuzo..." Ryouta said as the five mechanical creatures attached to their partners, changing them to Rider form, M-Ryoutaro attached the Keitaros Phone to the buckle and changed to Den-O CF, as Ankh changed to Greed form with red glowing wings on his back.

The six warriors charged and battled against the Neo Fangire surrounding them, ***FULL CHARGE! / RIDER KICK!*** both Kazark and Den-O jumped into the air and kicked into the Bull Neo Fangire, causing it to explode brightly. Excalibur and New Kiva were slashing through opponents with the Garulu Saber and Excalibur Saber, "What's going on? Why so many?" New Kiva asked while slashing the Neo Fangires with the Garulu Saber, Excalibur placed a blue Fuesel into Kivat I's mouth, ***SABER FEVER!*** he thrusted the Excalibur Saber blade forward, sending it to stab through the creature before spinning it around, Excalibur slammed it onto the ground before slashing the blade out of the vampiric creature, causing it to crystalize, "The Finisher!" the rider slashed through the crystalized Neo Fangire and caused it to shatter, "So...This is why you protect humans...Very well...I will defeat all Riders then!" Zudo said confidently as Sagark attached to his waist, "**Henshin!**" he jabbed the Jacorder into Sagark as his partner flung him back and flew onto a teen's waist, "**Henshin!**" she said confidently as she jabbed the Jacorder into Sagark's side, showing off for Excalibur, who couldn't ignore, "**HENSHIN!**" the teenage girl changed into Lady Saga and slashed at the last Neo Fangire before finishing it off with a Jacorder Death Strike.

"Kyudoshi!" The teenage girl said while she dehenshined, Sagark flew up and watched the girl hug on the now dehenshined Kyudo, "Kyudoshi? You don't remember me? It's ok! I'll always be here!" she skipped forward as Koroni watched angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>KamenRiderDeadpool : Well...That ends the IXA : The White Knight series, so...What do I do next? Man, I really need to know...<strong>

**KamenRiderExcalibur : Well...Why don't you shove a Taco into your buttcrack and shoot it back out?**

**KamenRiderDeadpool : That sounds fun! Let's go do that! -Leaves-**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : WAIT FOR ME! -Leaves-**

* * *

><p><strong>And so...The Riders have had peace for a long time since then...KamenRiderDeadpool and KamenRiderExcalibur hope you enjoyed our series, thank you very~<strong>

**KamenRiderDeadpool : CUT! CUT! CUT! NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE STUPID SCRIPT AND~**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : THERE IS NO SCRIPT!**


End file.
